The invention is based on a road sign recognition device and a method for recognizing road signs. From German Patent DE 40 23 952 C2 a road sign recognition device is already known in which an image processing method is employed for the road sign recognition.
The method of the invention and the apparatus of the invention have the advantage over the prior art that by coupling a road sign recognition device with a navigation device, information can be exchanged between the two systems, and as a result the data ascertained by the two systems can supplement one another, which in turn contributes to enhancing the safety and reliability of each of the systems coupled to one another. This is especially important for instance if interventions are to be made into the speed controller of the vehicle or the like by way of the coupled system; failure to recognize road signs, or recognizing them incorrectly, would mean significant danger to the vehicle driver and to the vehicle itself.